The Broken Past That Was Mended
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Tails has been captured and he was saved by a blue hedgehog. They got along and had their best times together. If one did something to protect the other... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: I Met Him

**Hey I am writing this now before I will forget about it and also before my inspiration for this story dies!**

**Tell me how it sounds!**

**Best Of Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**A Broken Past That Was Mended**

**Chapter 1: I Met Him**

**Tails POV**

I was all alone walking in the streets and try to keep my head down as more people kept staring at me and say those hurtful things about me like

"Why does it have two tails?"

They then started laughing at me and I started running. Trying to run from humiliation but I tripped and fell to the ground; it caused me to have a cut at my leg. I started crying and moved on. I was also hungry and I was drenched from the rain that started pouring not long ago… I felt so ashamed of myself and I started to run straight into the forest and I hid under the bush. I was cold and I was shivering…. Sometimes I even feel so depressed that I had two tails.

Then I heard the bush rustled and I saw a huge round man coming to me. I crawled backwards until I hit a tree behind me. I was so frightened. The figure came closer, it reached out his hand to me but I bit it.

"OWWW!" The figure yelled in pain.

He then used his two hands and clobbered me. He pulled me out of the bush. I kept kicking and punching. I was struggling to break free .Under the rain and the moonlight helped me see the figure more clearly now. I was clear of who it was. It was Eggman, it made me struggle more and I know he would change me into a robot or I have to be sealed inside one to power it up!

"NO! LET ME GO!"I screamed with fear and I was hoping someone would save me! But nobody cares about me.

Suddenly a ball hit Eggman and I landed to the ground. The other figure landed on the ground but it looked like a hedgehog. I observe it more closely, I see the true picture and it was a blue hedgehog with red and white shoes, with white gloves just like me.

"HEY EGGY! Didn't your parents teach you not to bully children?" The blue hedgehog taunted.

"You pesky hedgehog! I will get you one day!"Eggman cursed.

Eggman stood up and ran away, leaving me with the blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog was coming closer to me. I was afraid that he would clobber me like how Eggman did but he squatted down.

"Hey Kiddo, Where's your family? And oh…." The blue hedgehog asked softly.

I looked at his eyes; they were emerald green. He saw my two tails and was stunned. That indeed offended me and made me more frightened. I stepped back and

"Leave me alone! You people will never understand me!" I screamed with annoyance.

I ran off deeper into the forest crying.

" WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!" The blue hedgehog yelled while reaching out his hand.

He started to chase after me! I ran faster; hoping I will lose him and I tripped on a rock. I fell to the ground and there was no way, I could lose him because he was so fast! He stood in front of me and reached out his hand.

"I am sorry, but let me help you….. You are homeless aren't you? Let me take you back." He said in a soothing voice.

I reached out my hand and grabbed his hand. He smiled taking that as I understand him. He gave me a piggy back ride and I fell asleep on his back. It felt like how my dad did it. He was warm too. I saw him smiled and he knew I was smuggling up on his back. It felt like home…


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Care Of You

**Hey guys!**

**I like to thank my reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss and PhantomGurl12344!**

**Thanks! I didn't had the confidence in this story at first!**

**Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 2: Taking Care Of You**

**Sonic's POV (Blue Hedgehog's POV , Just In Case You Don't Know! XD)**

I could feel that little guy smuggle up at my back. I smiled and I knew he was comfortable. Poor kid, wonder where his parents are and I quickly started running back to my place. It was pouring and I could feel that little guy shivering. By the time, I reached my house and I placed the kid at my couch while I get towels and blankets. I wiped him with the towel because he was drenched and then covered him with the blanket. I knew he was cold from the non-stop shivering I could feel from my back. I took a look at him and he was an orange fox with two tails and I couldn't believe it when I first saw him. A fox with two tails….. I was stunned but it was also very unique. I noticed his leg was bleeding from the cut and I got some bandages. I started treating the wound and once I was done I stared at him with pity….

I actually also patted him on the head and he seemed to like that. How do I know, he showed me a small grin. He yawned after that and …..I have to admit….It was a really cute one….. I yawned, I was tired too… I started to lie on the other side of the couch….

**Tails POV**

I woke up from the sunlight shining at my eyes. I sat up and I saw that blue hedgehog sleeping at the other side of the couch. I wanted to get up and escape through the front door. Just then, I heard a voice

"Leaving so soon?"

It was the blue hedgehog just right behind me.

"Why did you take care of me?" I asked with curiosity

He grinned.

"I can't leave you there to suffer, can't I?" The blue hedgehog said defiantly.

"But I have nothing to give or repay you in return….." I said in a frightened tone.

He started to walk up closer to me. I kept walking backwards until my back hit against the wall. I was afraid he was going to beat me up for no money or anything in return. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I felt a rub at my head. I opened my eyes and he winked and smiled at me.

"It's ok buddy! Does everything have to be repaid?" The blue hedgehog said in a joyful tone.

I smiled.

"A-are you sure?" I asked; feeling more comfortable now.

"Sure I'm sure! Come on let's eat breakfast! I could hear your stomach growl!" He said happily while giggling a little.

He was right and I haven't eaten anything in two days! I followed him to the small table with two chairs. We sat down, he passed me a hotdog and I looked at him. He ate it within a few seconds.

"You don't like it?" he asked me while he was still chewing the Chilidog.

I actually laughed and I haven't seen anybody ate that fast before! And he grinned.

" What?! Can't I eat my favourite the way I want?!" He said loudly but happily with his cocky looks.

I stopped laughing.

"This is your favourite? Is it a hotdog?" I asked while staring at the hotdog I was holding endearingly.

"No, it's a Chilidog! Come on! Try it! You'll love it!" he said temptingly; wanting me to try it.

I took a bite and I felt the sauce melt in my mouth. It tasted really good and I started to munch down faster.

"Tastes good doesn't it? And I don't know your name yet..." The blue hedgehog said excitingly.

I stopped eating and glanced at him.

"It's Miles Prower." I muttered while I was still chewing.

He actually laughed at me.

"Look at yourself, your mouth is covered with sauce!" The blue hedgehog said while chuckling at me.

He got a napkin and started wiping my mouth and while he was at it.

"Miles Prower huh? I think I will just call you Tails since your two tails are unique and I am Sonic The Hedgehog! Just call me Sonic!" He said while wiping my mouth.

Once he was done; I flipped over that name.

"You don't think I am a freak for having two tails?" I asked sadly while keeping my head down.

" No I don't think you're a freak! It is something very special about you and I like it! Tails don't you agree?" Sonic said gleefully with a wink.

I was crying; I never had this warm feeling in a long time. I got up and tackled Sonic down to the floor, hugged him and said

"Thank You so Much Sonic! "

He hugged me back in return.

"It's alright buddy! You're not alone! I'm here!" Sonic whispered in a soothing tone.

Sonic patted me on the head which made me cry more.


	3. Chapter 3: You Are Really Special

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss, PhantomGurl12344 and doylewells!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Had exams!**

**Thanks PhantomGurl12344! For the advice! I will try to keep it in mind!**

**The problem with me using ambitious words is that it doesn't come to my mind, no matter how hard I think of it! It only comes on the next day or something! XD**

**But I will try my best!**

**Geez, I am so scared to update Sonic Epilogue chapter 10 but I wrote chapter 9!**

**Oh well!**

**Thanks to my readers!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 3: You Are Really Special**

Tails backed off from Sonic and blushed. Sonic smiled and got up

"Hey Tails! You want to see something cool?" asked Sonic.

Tails didn't understand him but he was curious to know what he was talking about. Tails nodded excitedly

"REALLY? WHAT IS IT?" he yelled with excitement.

Sonic laughed at Tails reaction. "Seriously! He acts like a kid who wants candy so badly!" Sonic thought. Tails blushed hardly as if he got a fever and used his two tails to try to hide his humiliation away. Sonic stopped laughing because he could see Tails humiliation. Sonic sweat drop and scratch his head. Sonic grinned

"You know what? I think I will just show you now…."

Sonic walked up to the wall and pulled the curtains. There was a door. Tails got even more excited.

**Tails POV **

I am so excited! Sonic wants to show me something! He opened the door and I couldn't help myself much longer! I ran down the stairs but I accidentally skipped a step and I tumbled down to the floor. Sonic quickly ran down, to check if I was alright.

"Are you alright? Geez you need to control your temptations!" Sonic asked with concern.

I burst into laughter! But I did hurt my head a little but I didn't really bother about it. Sonic seems to notice the scrape on my head and laughed too.

"You should really take care of yourself!" said Sonic in an irritated way but nicely. Sonic went back up to get medical supplies. I looked around it was a metallic room with a large door at the end and it must be garage. Until then, I saw something that made my eyes sparkle.

**Sonic's POV **

I was scrambling around to find the first aid kit.  
"Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewhere! I just used it yesterday!" I thought.

I found it was on the floor. It must have fallen down from the table yesterday. I ran back to the garage. I look around for Tails but I couldn't find him until I saw something that made my gaped my mouth wide open and made me drop the first aid kit. It was Tails! He was fixing my blue plane that broken down a few months ago but I couldn't figure out how to fix it until today that is.

"T-Tails… How do you know how to fix a plane?" I exclaimed.

Tails couldn't hear me but he was muttering to himself about something like

"Red wires connect here, black wires need to be cut and arranged…"

Tails stuck his head out after that

"DONE!" Tails said happily.

He turned around and blushed

"Sorry I can't help myself but when it comes to technology, it makes me really happy and it should work now!" Tails exclaimed with excitement.

I was so amazed and dazzled by him, I was nearly speechless but I laughed

"Tails you are really special! You want to test it out if you like to do that?" I said.

Tails eyes glittered

"Yes I do! Do you want to see another thing?"

I didn't understand but he showed me. H-he can fly!With his two tails! My eyes widened.

He was flying into the seat of the plane. I laughed

"Tails you are a really special kid!" I admitted as I told Tails.

Tails blushed hard. I smiled and ran to unlock the garage door. It opened up and I jumped onto the wing of the plane and pointed out to the meadow with my finger.

"Let's GO TAILS!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Tails started the engine and we were ready to take off!

**Man! I took a long time to write this!**

**I hoped it was brilliant!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Fly To Your Heart

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait! DX**

**I had been very busy and as well as loads of homework to do! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**It makes me smile when I see those! =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Kitty In Boots, Guest/PhantomGurl12344, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7 and doylewells!**

**Kitty In Boots, I will keep your idea at hand but thanks so much for the idea and advice! =D**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 4: Fly To Your Heart**

***Play the song 'Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez'***

Tails smiled and started the engine. He started to ride across the meadow leaving tire tracks behind. They took off and Tails retracted the tires of the plane. Tails nearly forgot about Sonic.

"I am so sorry Sonic! Are you doing okay up there?" The two tailed fox asked with anxiety.

Sonic stick his head down.

"I am fine! Don't worry! You're flying skills are great! They are as good as your own flying! I love this! Tails the world looks so small from above!" The blue blur said with a smile with a thumbs up.

Tails winked back at his own brother.

"Thanks Sonic! Tell me if I am going to fast or if you're going to fall alright?" The orange fox exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry! I'll be alright and speed is my thing!" the blue hero replied with a wink.

Sonic lifted back his head up and was standing at the wing of the plane. He loved how the breeze rushes through his face; it was the same to him because when he runs it felt the same way. This one he doesn't even have to move to get this breeze; he could just kick back and relax.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said trying to get his brother's attention.

"Yeah?" The fox replied with concern.

"Do you want to go faster?" The blue blur asked with a smirk on his face.

Tails just kept his head down, it will be risky because Sonic may tumble and fall off from the plane but he did want to go faster. It was a joy to ride in a plane, it' been so long since he rode it.

"Go for it Tails I will be fine! Speed is my middle name!" The blue hero said happily without a doubt.

Tails had tears on his eyes, he feared that he will lose Sonic but he insisted on doing so.

"No! Sonic I don't want to lose you!" Tails cried.

"Tails do you trust me?" Sonic said in a soothing tone.

"Yes I do…. But…." The poor fox said while trembling.

"I will be alright Tails, Have I ever let you down?" Sonic said with a smile.

"No…. But…" Tails whimpered.

"Go for it…." The blue blur said with confidence.

Tails pushed the accelerator and the plane started to travel faster. The orange fox was feeling joy and depression but he knew he could trust Sonic but he felt a gush of wind and he felt so warm. He remembers how his father will take him for airplane rides like this. Tails couldn't help it but smile.

"Feels great doesn't it? This is my kind of speed!" the blue hedgehog yelled with excitement.

"Thank you so much Sonic…. You made me feel like I have a family again and it is something that no other person can do but you can…." Tails whispered with tears of joy.

They flew into the sunset and they were both laughing. Their laughs could be heard from a distance away.

***Stop Song Here***

Tails landed back into Sonic's garage. Tail and Sonic both jumped out of the plane.

"Come Tails… I have to tell you something important…" the blue hero whispered with depression.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked with concern.

Sonic continued walking out to the meadow with the orange sky.

"Tails… I am sorry but I-I can't keep you….." the sad hedgehog said with tears streaming down his face.

Tails was astonished but he knew that this would happen. The poor fox hugged Sonic and the brother hugged back. Tails was crying against Sonic's chest. He will miss Sonic so much.

"I'm…I'm going to miss you….You are the best big brother anyone could ever had…." Tails cried.

"I am so sorry Tails….. But it will be dangerous if you come with me… and I don't want you to get hurt…."Sonic whispered with tears streaming down his face.

He is going to miss Tails too, it was such a joy for them to be together and they were so happy…


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving You

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Kitty In Boots, Phantom,Guest, Zari Thorn96 and doylewells!**

**Phantom! Thanks so much for the compliments! **

**If you are reading this, it is about the story requests….**

**I will accept any if it suits to my genre! I got a request to do a story crossover with Nazi Zombies! 0.0 But I couldn't accept it because it is horror and I have no idea what are Nazi Zombies!**

**I am sorry, I can't accept that request! I have no idea what it is! And I really don't like horror genres, they creep me out! 0.0 So….You can call me a scardey cat!**

**So yeah you can tell me and as long as it is not horror!=D And if you are not here then I will post it in 'A Decision' Next chapter!  
After my long talking! Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Leaving You**

Tails and Sonic entered back into the house. They haven't said a word after the last conversation. Sonic made his way upstairs and Sonic glanced back. Tails was sitting on the couch staring at the ground.

"Hey you can sleep with me tonight Tails…." Sonic whispered happily.

Tails stared at Sonic with awe.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded but he was also upset since he had to say goodbye to Tails tomorrow. Tails ran after Sonic and followed him to his room. The bed was by the window. Tails got on the bed and curled into a ball. Sonic smiled and lie next to Tails. Sonic watched Tails yawned and fall asleep slowly. Tails came closer to Sonic and smuggled up against his fawn coloured chest. Sonic blushed, he never slept with anyone before. He enjoyed it though, being together… tears escaped from Sonic's eye. Streaming down his face; he couldn't help but hugged Tails. He will miss him so much. Sonic eventually slept.

_**2:00 a.m.….**_

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Tails yelled with fear.

He was looking for him but found him lying on the ground; merely dying.

"Sonic! NO! I'm coming!" Tails screamed as he reached out his hand to Sonic.

Tails was merely at the same position and he kept running but always find himself remaining at the same position. It was too late; Sonic closed his eyes completely. He died…..

Tails woke up beating with cold sweat.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted with fear.

He was trembling from such a nightmare. To make sure he wasn't dreaming he looked who was next to him; it was Sonic. Sonic woke up instantly.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Sonic asked while staring at Tails.

" I had a nightmare that you…..you died…." Tails whispered.

Sonic was shocked but he laughed after that.

"Tails it was just a dream… Don't worry…. I promise that I will never ever leave you… rest now Tails….." Sonic said while yawning.

He patted Tails on the head and Tails enjoyed it by purring at the touch. Sonic waited for Tails to fall asleep; once he did he fell asleep too.

_**Next Morning….**_

Tails woke up but noticed Sonic was gone. He got up and went down the stairs. He found Sonic at the dining table; eating breakfast. Sonic noticed Tails by the stairs.

"Morning Tails! " Sonic greeted happily with a smile.

"Morning Sonic!" Tails replied happily.

Tails sat down next to Sonic. He looked at the food; it was Chilidogs again. Tails sweat dropped and proceeded with eating his Chilidog.

"Tails, I found this orphanage and it has neat facilities! I am sure you will love it there!" Sonic said cheerfully.

Tails stared at the ground; he doesn't want Sonic to leave him.

Sonic frowned and rubbed Tails at the head.

"I am sorry Tails but Eggman will kill you and I can't bear that…" Sonic muttered while trying to force a smile.

Tails brightened up.

"Alright Sonic! Thanks so much!" Tails said in a rather sad tone.

They finished eating and they headed off to the town. They didn't speak to each other; they were worried on how they will handle it if they don't have each other. They reached a small building, decorated with childish drawings such as rainbows, rabbits and other animals. Above the door, it has a billboard labelled 'Sunny Kids Orphanage'. A purple fox came out the door to throw the garbage away and she noticed Sonic and Tails.

"Why if it isn't Sonic! How are you?" The purple fox said with a smile.

"And who is this?" the purple fox said while staring at Tails.

Sonic scratched his head and sweat dropped.

"I am fine and this is Tails! Emily!" Sonic said while staring at Tails.

"I came here to send him to the orphanage; he was roaming around the streets!" Sonic said to Emily the fox.

Emily rubbed Tails at the head.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever! I am sure you will have a great time here!" Emily told Tails.

Tails grinned but he wasn't too sure about what Emily had just said.

Sonic squatted down to reach Tails eye level.

"Make sure you take care of yourself alright?" Sonic said with a wink.

Tails nodded slowly but was breaking into tears. Sonic took Tails hand and placed something on it. Once Sonic removed his hand, it revealed a key.

"A key?" Tails said with confusion.

Sonic nodded.

"It is a key to start up my plane and I want you to have it, that way when you're all alone or want a thrill, you can come over and fly my plane…" Sonic said with a smile and tears forming in his eyes.

Tails closed his hands and hugged Sonic tightly and Sonic hugged back.

"I am going to miss you so much!" Tails cried.

"I know…. I am so sorry…." Sonic said with tears streaming down his face.

They let go of each other and backed up but Tails somehow wish that moment will last forever. Sonic stood up and was about to make his way back.

"Make sure you take care of Tails…" Sonic said to Emily.

"Alright…" Emily nodded and felt pity for Sonic.

Sonic took one last glance at Tails and closed his eyes. He proceeded on making his way back. Emily and Tails make their way inside the orphanage. Tails took a last glance where Sonic had left.

"Good bye Sonic…." Tails whispered with tears streaming down his face as he entered the orphanage and the door closed…

* * *

**THIS IS OFFICIALLY NOT THE END! GUESS AGAIN! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Torture

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
Phantom, Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Kitty In Boots, ZariThorn96 and doylewells! =D**

**It keeps me motivated! Thanks so much for the feedback! XD**

**Here goes!**

**Kitty In Boots, well you were half right and wrong! Just till you wait and see it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Torture**

Tails made his way in as Emily guided Tails to the play room. Tails was afraid and hide behind Emily most of the time and Emily noticed this and patted Tails on the head. Emily kneeled down in front of Tails.

"It'll be ok… It is a friendly kid's orphanage…No one is going to hurt you…" The purple fox whispered and grabbed the orange fox hand.

The two tailed fox just can't meet her eyes and he missed Sonic so badly.

Emily slowly walked into a room where it is decorated with rainbow coloured wallpaper and many toys on the ground. The purple fox clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Children! We have a new friend here and his name is Tails!" Emily said soothingly to the children.

"Come on Tails don't be shy!" Emily whispered while pushing Tails at the back to get him going.

Tails walked into the centre of the room and as soon as Emily left before she took a last glimpse. She closed the door. All of the kids laughed at Tails and threw toys at him. The orange fox collapsed to the ground and covered himself with his two tails. They won't stop throwing and laughed even louder. The poor fox was crying under his covers and clutched his head with his hands.

He hated this and rather be wild and free. The kid's taunts went through his mind.

"Why does he have two tails?"

"Pathetic! I bet one of them is fake!"  
"What kind of creature is he?"

"We could play tug of war with him!"

Tails burst into tears and could not bear it much more and the poor fox bolted out the door. The kid's laughter could still be heard in a distance. The orange fox felt so miserable and had the initiative to suicide. He left the front entrance and kept running and his key dropped by the main entrance. The two tailed fox unnoticed that he lost something important. He bolted and kept running for his life sake.

"I never want to go back ever again!" He screamed in his mind.

He cried more and more while clutching his head from all the stress he was having. Suddenly he was gripped by the back of his neck. The helpless fox struggled and squirmed. He felt something cover his mouth and his eyelids grew heavy. Slowly dozing of he cried quietly in his mind.

"Sonic….." He squeaked in his mind.

Darkness loomed over him and fell into nothingness.

Sonic in the other hand, was at home cleaning up his room until his memories of Tails and him being together snapped into his mind. Anxiety grew inside of him and he dashed out of his house to the orphanage. The blue hero felt guilty on his way there. He had second thoughts on leaving his own pal.

"I'm coming Tails…..I'm coming…" The hero whispered in his mind; hoping everything is alright…

* * *

**Ok I hope you like it!**

**Ad hopefully no OOC!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, SonicHedgehog7, Shaunatheboss, Phantom, Kitty In Boots, Guest, ZariThorn96 and doylewells!  
Thanks so much!**

**It really keeps me motivated! =D**

**Phantom, I get how you feel and I knew that would have happened anyway!**

**I really wish my flu is gone now! It is really annoying! DX**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

Sonic ran through the town as fast as his legs can take him. The blue blur was worried sick about Tails. He has no idea what in the world has happened to him. He reached the orphanage to find Emily outside; she was walking around the building and was looking for something. The blue hero went closer.

"Emily? What's wrong?" The blue hero asked with slight anxiety.

Emily looked at Sonic. Her stormy green eyes met emerald green eyes. The purple fox collapsed to her knees and started crying and covered her face to hide the embarrassment away from the blue hero. Sonic kneeled down to Emily's height when she squats.

"What has happened Emily? Is it something that has to do with Tails?" Sonic asked with a worried expression written on his face.

"OH Sonic….. Tails is….is….missing….." Emily said while she tried to look at Sonic.

Sonic was startled and widened his eyes. He shook it off.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Sonic cried with reassurance.

Emily nodded slowly and looked away. The blue hero was worried and started to head off until he saw something awfully familiar. By the main entrance, he saw an item shined in the sunlight. Sonic's plane key that he gave Tails. Sonic was frightened and slowly went there to pick up the key. He was trembling when he held a key. He closed his eyes and clenched his hand tightly with the key in it.

He started to run through town to find him but no luck. He suspected Eggman kidnapped him and he decided to infiltrate his base. The blue hero thought this way because Eggman wanted to capture Tails when he first met him. The blue blur proceeded into the forest where Eggman's base is hidden.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

The two tailed fox woke up to find him in glass cylinder case. He rubbed his head to shake off the dizziness and clears his vision. He pressed his hand against the glass; he stared with awe at all the controls in the room he was in.

There was a row of control on a desk and surveillance televisions coming from the cameras that were looking around the base. The evil scientist entered the room and stared at Tails with a smirk. Tails was frightened and crawled backwards. He was afraid of what Eggman had in mind.

"Well looks like you're awake and now I can finally do what I must do!" Eggman said while rubbing his hands together.

"What are you going to do with me?" The poor fox asked with horror.

"Turn you into a robot or study more about you! It is rare and unique to see a fox with two tails!" Eggman said deviously with an evil smile.

The poor fox shuddered and shivered with fear and the evil scientist only chuckled at the fox demise.

The alarm screeched "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Eggman quickly went through the surveillance cameras and found only a pesky blue hedgehog revving at whatever was blocking his way .The blue blur destroyed all the robots by doing a homing attack. Without notice the blue blur barged through the door that had Eggman and the two tailed fox in the room.

Sonic skidded on the ground and the evil scientist summoned more robots. More robots entered the room but Sonic did a homing attack on the glass cylinder case; creating a small hole. Sonic lifted Tails out of the glass case.

"Look out Sonic!" Tails cried while pointing at the back of him.

Sonic only got time to take a small peak on what is happening behind his back.

Gunshots and a thud on the ground were heard….


	8. Chapter 8: Die In Your Arms

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers,**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Lord Kelvin, Phantom, Zari Thorn96, Guest, Kitty In Boots and doylewells!**

**Thanks to my readers too! =D**

**Thanks Lord Kelvin, For telling me how to improve and change the chapters! =)**

**Here goes….**

**Chapter 8: Die In Your Arms**

Three robots aimed at Sonic and fired. The moment where the blue blur was going to see what's really happening behind him; the three bullets punctured through his back. Sonic moaned and his eyes widened. The blue hero coughed out a bit of blood and let go the grasp of Tails. Tails fell to the ground.

"SONIC!" The orange fox cried.

The blue blur clutched his stomach with his hands and turned himself around slowly and painfully. He was growing numb but he saw all the robots with their guns out. After he realised what happened; he immediately collapsed to the ground by falling frontwards. The two tailed fox quickly went to Sonic's side and tried to shake him awake.

Tails was crying and the evil scientist only pushed his robots out of the way and smiled evilly. He was proud of what he achieved; killing Sonic.

**Tails' POV**

No…. Sonic didn't just die right? NO I can't believe this! He can't die! I tried to shake him awake but there was no response. A pool of blood started forming around Sonic that was freely pouring out from his wounds on his back. I cried and mourn for Sonic's death. I really believed that he's dead until I still saw his chest rising upwards. He is not dead! He was much alive but he is dying by his heavy breathing. My ears perked up when I hear guns clicked and it aimed at Sonic. I stood in front of Sonic; there was no way I am letting them kill him! After all he has done for me…..

Eggman raised an eye brow.

"Step aside! He is still alive!" The evil scientist said while signalling me to move away.

"NO!" I yelled with rage.

No way am I letting them kill him! Eggman summoned his robot to do something. One of them pulled me away from Sonic. I pummelled and kick to make it lose grasp of me. It slammed me against the wall and strangled me with his metal hands. It grasped my throat pressing it harder but I didn't care and I took a peak at Sonic.

Sonic…. No…. Sonic immediately got up slowly and Eggman stared with awe. I smiled even though was trembling and fading into unconsciousness. Is this my death? I saw Sonic perform a homing attack at the two robots standing next to Eggman and then at the one that was strangling me. I fell to the ground coughing; still gasping for breath. Sonic picked me up into his arms and we zoomed out of the room.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Eggman yelled with frustration.

I saw lasers revealing themselves and aiming for us. I still could see even though that it was blurry due to Sonic's fast running.

"LOOK OUT! SONIC!" I warned Sonic while pointing at the lasers revealing themselves.

Sonic smirked.

"NO problem!" He said defiantly.

He picked up the speed as lasers were starting to shoot and I closed my eyes and feared that we will get shot. Sonic managed to avoid the lasers with his fast speed and in no time we escaped the base.

We ran through the forest and I was worried if Sonic was still hurt.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah I- He was cut in when I saw him winced in pain and he stumbled to the ground. I dropped along with him but rolled away by a bit and I saw him on the ground closing his eyes tightly from the pain. I crawled to him and burst into tears.

"Oh Sonic… Why did you go this far?" I cried while looking at his cruel state.

He managed to look up at me as he slowly grew pale from losing blood. He smiled with much force.

"Tails….I can't let you get hurt….. You are like a brother to me…the best one anyone could have…." Sonic whispered with pain.

I was touched and I was so sad to see him this way…. I never wanted this to happen…. I grabbed his bloody hands and held it tightly.

"You are my brother and the best one there is….." I whispered while more tears streamed down my face.

Sonic smiled but he slowly closed his eyes.

"Sonic..No … no!" I cried while trying to wake him up.

Sonic couldn't bear it.

"I am so sorry…Tails…." He whispered and closed his eyes and his hand went limp.

I kept swaying my head in the 'no' answer…

"Sonic? Sonic? Sonic?" I said depressingly as I tried to shake him awake; no response.

I cried and was filled with regret. I shouldn't have dragged him into this…..until I saw a sign of life; he was still breathing slowly. It was my turn to help him now and I stared at my hands coated with Sonic's blood.

I grabbed two of Sonic's arms and placed it over my shoulders and started to drag him to town…. I promise you'll be okay Sonic….I won't let you down…


	9. Chapter 9: Agony

**Hey Guys!  
Sorry I left a cliff-hanger there! XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**a Tale With Ears, Karanma Maeryl, Phantom, Zari Thorn 96, Shaunatheboss, Lord Kelvin, SonicHedgehog7, Kitty In Boots, Guest and doylewells!**

**Everyone, I am so sorry for scaring you and making you feel depressed…. Even I didn't know there will be such an impact on you guys! 0.0 So I am sorry about that!**

**A Tale With Ears, WOW thanks for the compliments but you know; there are a million people out there who still does better than me! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Agony**

***Play The Song 'My Immortal' By Evanescence along with 'RainyMood' (if possible)***

Tails slowly dragged Sonic into the hospital. Sonic moaned in pain. The poor fox ears perked up at the sound.

"Hang on Sonic, We're almost there…." Tails said hesitantly; worried if he will make it there in time.

The orange fox made it into the hospital and the automatic doors opened for him.

"DOCTOR! SOMEBODY! HELP!" The two tailed fox cried.

Doctors rushed to aid the poor hedgehog and lifted him away from the fox. The doctor placed Sonic on an emergency trolley bed and pushed it to the operating room. Tails followed the doctors and was by the side of the bed and held on to Sonic's hand as they rushed quickly.

"Please be okay Sonic…" Tails whispered with tears streaming down his face.

Sonic gave a weak squeeze to Tails' hand. They reach huge doors and the nurse blocked Tails' from entering; causing him to lose grip on Sonic's hand.

"I am sorry but you will have to wait here…" The nurse said as she quickly rushed into the operating room.

Tails watched the two doors closed in front of him. Tails' ears flattened and he went to take a seat. The poor fox kept waiting and praying that he will survive…..

_**2 hours later…. **_

The doors opened with a crowd of nurses and a doctor. The two tailed fox went to the doctor.

"How is he? Is it serious?" Tails asked; hoping for a quick reply.

Tails was worried sick and could hear Sonic scream from time to time.

"He will be okay and we managed to stabilise him but only into a critical condition. The bullets were removed successfully but it injured his stomach severely that it could cause internal bleeding and one of his lungs was ruptured badly by a single bullet that cause him to have breathing difficulties'. We manage to fix the organs but we are not sure if he will recover properly since he was very weak when you brought him here. You brought him here just in time but it is up to him now…. I assure you; we will do our best to keep him alive!" The doctor explained roughly while he is taking down notes.

Tails was shocked on how severely injured Sonic was and tears were forming in his eyes.

"May I see him?" Tails asked with sorrowful eyes.

The doctor nodded.

"You may; he is just down by the end of this hall." The doctor said while pointing at the single hallway.

The poor fox slowly walked through the quiet hallway; feeling more guilty and filled with regret. Sonic may not survive because he saved him…. Tears streamed down his face. The fox reached a door by the end of the hallway. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The door gave a small creak and Tails took a peak; finding Sonic lying on the bed and had an oxygen mask over his muzzle. He was also put on drip and a light blue blanket draped until his chest. The two tailed fox was upset to see his brother this way and he slowly crept to the side of Sonic's bed. There was a chair for the visitor to sit on. Tails sat on the chair and held Sonic's hand. The poor fox laid his face on Sonic's hand; remembering the moments they had together.

A single tear streamed down his face…. He regretted that this had to happen and he prayed that he will be alright. The fox eyelids grew heavy and he slowly fell into slumber; he was exhausted from all the events that happened today…..

The two brothers were all alone in the quiet hospital room….

* * *

**Well I had to write this….**

**It is similar to what I am experiencing now…..**

**So I hope this didn't put you to tears or made you really sad….**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Worse

**Hey Guys!**

**My apologies! I have been through a lot lately! DX**

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
Sonicx399, a Tale with Ears, Kitty In Boots, Karanma Maeryl, Chaosthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, Thunder Croft, Shaunatheboss, PerkyTommy, Zari Thorn96, Phantom, Lord Kelvin and doylewells!**

**It keeps me motivated!  
Special thanks to a Tale with Ears for letting me use the idea! ;)**

**Thanks so much!**

**Kitty In Boots, Well I did know it's sad but I didn't know that it will make you guys cry….Thanks for understanding pal! ;)**

**Chapter 10: Getting Worse**

***Play The Song 'Kingdom Hearts Ventus Theme'***

_**Next Morning….**_

Tails was abruptly awoken by the sound of fast never stopping beeping. He focused his vision and saw Sonic's heart monitor going crazy. Tails panicked and ran out to the corridor.

"DOCTOR! HELP!" The poor fox cried with anxiety.

Nurses and doctors rushed into the room and aided the poor hedgehog. The doctors and nurses surrounded the whole bed; blocking the fox's view. He grew more worried the longer they took. He could hear the doctors getting nervous and tried to keep the dying hedgehog stable. The doctors and nurses moved away towards the exit. The poor fox quickly ran to one of the nurses.

"How is he?" The two tailed fox asked with anxiety.

The nurse squatted down and rubbed the orange fox's head.

"I'm sorry but he is getting worse… he just had internal bleeding and a hard time at breathing…."The nurse replied sadly.

Tails kept his head down as the nurse left so the poor fox can think about this properly and clearly without any dangerous actions. The two tailed fox ears flattened and he went by the chair next to Sonic. He grasped the blue hero's hand tightly with his two hands. He couldn't bear it anymore and let the tears streamed down his face when he looked at the blue blur's condition.

"You have to be strong Sonic…. You have to be…. You can't die…. You just can't afford to lose yourself and leave everyone all alone….You just can't…." Tails whispered while sniffling.

The poor fox leaned his head against the edge of the bed and looked at Sonic but he kept praying in his heart that he will survive.

**Sonic's POV**

I was heading back to the town since I was away for a few days. Running to my heart's content. Suddenly, fire overwhelmed me and welcomed me a burning village. I saw a certain fox that lay at the centre of the town that was still burning down to ashes. I rushed to the fox and tried to make him sit up. The fox was orange but had loads of cuts and burns. It also had two tails; it was his brother Tails. I was terrified to see him in this state. He slightly opened his eyes.

"Hang in there buddy! You're going to make it!" I said determinedly as I lifted him in my arms and tried to find a way to escape the fire.

The fire roared over me; preventing me from escaping this town. It was hopeless and I was losing faith as I saw my little brother dying. He already did as he slowly closed his eyes. My eyes widened and I tried to shake him awake but I was too late…. He was gone….No….No…NO!

"NO!" I screamed with sadness and I slowly break into tears and hugged my dead brother.

No way could this have happened….No way….I slowly fell to my knees.

_**End Of POV**_

Tails noticed Sonic was crying and he kept saying

"No…. Tails….No….No…." He kept mumbling as tears streamed down his face.

The poor fox wondered if he was having a nightmare and stroked the blue blur at the head; it made him feel at peace for a while and he stopped crying. It never erased the fact of the blue hero trembling. The two tailed fox was worried and pitied Sonic. He climbed onto the bed and smuggled against the blue blur. Tails was hoping that it would make him feel comfortable. It certainly did since the speed demon has cooled down and slept peacefully. The fox smiled and fell asleep as he was comfortable too.

Tails was awoken this time by a chat by a couple of nurses. His ears perked up and rotated to trace the sound.

"Have you heard about Sonic? He is literally dying! Poor thing!" One of the nurses said with depression.

"Yes I have heard especially with that cute orange fox that stays by him all the time. It's so cute!" The second voice said coming from another nurse.

"It would be a miracle if he survives unless he has a Chaos Emerald! It has a strong energy enough for him to heal since he used to using them! But they aren't easy to find…. A pity though…." The first voice said again sadly.

The conversation ends there as the two tailed fox heard footsteps walking away. Tails stared at Sonic; he got off the bed.

"I promise you'll be okay Sonic… Just hang on… please…." Tails said as he made his way out of the door.

Only Sonic was in the room….


	11. Chapter 11:Losing Hope

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Kitty In Boots, a Tale with Ears, Kranama Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, SonicHedgehog7, PerkyTommy, Zari Thorn96, Lord Kelvin, Guest and doylewells!**

**Thanks for the motivation!**

**Kitty In Boots, Sorry for the late updates! I have too many stories x.x! and school is blocking my way! Sorry for the short chapter! =(**

**Chapter 11: Losing Hope**

Tails exited the hospital and went to Sonic's house into the garage hidden behind the curtain. He searched for materials that he needed such as screws and metals, chips and begin inventing

_**2 hours later….**_

Tails made it with a screen and antenna on top. It was a black device that can track any strong source like a Chaos Emerald.

"I hope this works…" The poor fox thought as he stared at his invention.

He was on the floor with small scraps of metal. He stared at the remote for a few more seconds and bolted outside. He walked around the sidewalks and was even hungry by the smell of Chilidogs. He smile but it turned to a frown. He missed Sonic dearly. He had a tear streaming down his face. He was upset but proceeded walking and was waiting for a wave on the screen that meant it found the source. He raised it in the air whenever there is a small wave but it was just some normal technology such as telephones and televisions. He flattened his ears every time he found the wrong item. The orange fox was losing hope.

_**Evening….**_

The poor fox grasped the remote and was crying and he nearly threw on to the ground out of frustration. Tears dripped to the ground and a wave was coming around, not a small one but a strong one. Tails eyes widened and followed the source. He tried to follow the source and he flew with his two tails and lost it when he is in the forest. He landed on the ground and shook the device but the source was lost…..

"No! NO!" the poor fox cried with depression.

He pounded his fists against the grass and fell to his knees and cried. Suddenly, dark clouds brew and rained. The orange fox hid under a bush and used his two tails as an umbrella. The fox tried to protect the device the most because it will spoil at the contact with water. He was shivering and protecting himself from the rain fall along with the device at his best. His eyes were closed shut and he was enduring the cold water continuously dripping on him.

"S-Sonic Don't worry I will get you the Chaos Emerald no matter what!" He whispered while sniffling from the cold.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sonic was lying on the bed….moaning in pain and even had tears streaming down his face as he cannot bear the pain that he was feeling. He gritted his teeth and was sweating….. A nurse could hear his moans and injected a painkiller into his bloodstream….. He managed to calm down but he was not getting any better…..

"He is getting worse….We would have to pray for his survival…" The nurse thought with pity while staring at the blue hedgehog…


	12. Chapter 12: Struggle For Hope

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for not reviewing, reading, especially UPDATING!**

**I will try to do it more often now! X.X**

**Just pray that school will have mercy!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**shadica225, Kitty In Boots, A Tale with Ears, Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, Chaosthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, PerkyTommy, Zari Thorn96, Lord Kelvin, Guest and doylewells!**

**I'm sorry for being an irresponsible author!**

**Chapter 12: Struggle For Hope**

The sky had mercy for the poor fox, the rain halted and revealed a bright sun that lit the orange coloured sky. It was evening already; Tails didn't have much time left. He would have to be quick and find a source on his tracking device soon. The fox was getting worried if he'll even make it in time. What if it's too late to save him? What if he comes back and Sonic already died at that exact moment?

Tails shook his head to get rid of those horrible thoughts; He grasped the device tighter and made his way through the forest. Hoping that the machine will spark up and give some sort of signal emitted from a Chaos Emerald.

The orange fox was losing hope but he won't let Sonic die in such a tragedy caused by himself. Tears were forming in his eyes but he refuse to shed them. He had to stay strong for Sonic and believe that he could hold on for a while longer. Memories flash back and forth as he tried to push away the leaves and bushes blocking his way. Sonic giving Tails a name of his own, making him happy even if it might risk his life and most of all saving him from death. All flashed back to his mind, the wonderful memories along with sad ones.

A sound hummed and got louder until Tails' ears perked up and reached for the device. The sound that delighted him, the fox reached for the device and followed the signal that led him to a green hill, he proceeded to climb the hill. There was a small hopeful smile on his face, he was panting from running. Tails gasped with shock as he saw that the Chaos Emerald was covered with spiky-thorn vines covering the Chaos Emerald. Shining its light blue radiance and the device hummed louder due to high amounts of energy. The vines covered the Chaos Emerald like a cage almost making it impossible to avoid injuries.

He smiled and squatted down in attempt to reach the emerald but was but all over by the sharp thorns, leaving fresh blood on the tip of the thorns. He managed to pull it out and he landed with the Emerald that was still in his hands. It hurt but he didn't care, as long as he can save Sonic.

"I'd got it! Now I can save Sonic for sure!" Tails exclaimed with bright hope.

His celebration was disrupted when he saw two gleaming red eyes in the depths of the forest. Tails was away from the forest into a clearing. The poor fox shivered and this sent a chill down his spine. He stood still like a statue as the red eyes came closer to him and revealing itself…

This isn't good… Tails was frightened and vulnerable to anything…

"Oh no… What am I going to do?!" Tails thought with panic.

**Who do you think it is?**

**Well I suddenly had additional ideas so more chapters YAY!  
Random and crazy yeah… It's fun to be like that! XD**

**LovesAnimations1998**


	13. Chapter 13 : I Won't Fall Back

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for the support and I'm back! XD**

**I hope this chapter is not too short or predictable as I think it is! =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Guest, Riyuki Miyoto,sonictailsbros,shadica225, Kitty In Boots, A Tale with Ears, Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, Chaosthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, PerkyTommy, Zari Thorn96, Lord Kelvin, Guest and doylewells!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 13: I Won't Fall Back**

***Play the song 'Keep Holding On By Avril Lavigne'*(Shaunatheboss idea)**

Tails was astonished and frightened. All seem bleak to him as his enemy came closer to him. He grasped the emerald tightly; not wanting to let it go or give it to the strange enemy. The orange met his match who seems familiar like he has encountered it before. Tails' eyes widened after seeing the figure in the light. Orange radiant sky with the Sun setting down, its light shined over the hill with its warm and calm embrace. A wind came by and flew through the fox fur and a metallic figure very much like Sonics. Tails slowly took steps back making his enemy come closer. He gritted his teeth and was wondering what he could ever do in such a crisis.

"Who are you?" Tails said.

The robot walked closer and punched Tails in the stomach; sending him back as he hit the tree and landed on the ground. He managed to hold on the emerald. The enemy came charging towards him again but Tails managed to sidestep. This caused him to trip due to being unable to catch up with the fast movements. Tails struggled to stand but his arms tremble from the pain he was receiving again when Metal Sonic kicked Tails making him yelp. The robot tried to steal away the emerald from the fox but he kept moving away from it. Metal Sonic was getting tired of fooling around and grab Tails from the neck and slammed him against the tree. The fox vision was beginning to have black spots but he kept staring at those red eyes. Metal Sonic electrocuted the poor fox causing him to scream in pain.

"AAHHHH!" Tails cried in pain as he fell back to the ground.

Tails held onto the Emerald for dear life; never wanting to let it go. Suddenly the Chaos Emerald glowed brightly sending a shock wave to push the robot away as it nearly hurt the fox at its next attack. Tails got up to his feet although he was still shaking uncontrollably as he stood up. The fox staggered as he tried to walk; stumbling every once in a while. The robot appeared in front of Tails as it lunged at him at great speed. Tails just closed his eyes and open them. He deflected the attack by sending a kick at Metal Sonic. Once it was down, Tails grabbed him and flied with his two tails. He saw Eggman's base and he threw the robot down at the base causing it crash through the roof. Tails was panting but he was glad that he got rid of his enemy.

The two tailed grew weaker and weaker and he reached the ground. The poor fox collapsed with the emerald in his hand.

**Tails' POV**

It was all black but I managed to force myself awake and tried to stand. I…I can make it… I will do this for Sonic… Ugh… NO… I have to stand and see Sonic. I struggled and trembled as I try to keep myself awake. I did it, I found the emerald but even if my life has to be a sacrifice for him; I will do it.

It was all so blur but I remember I heard the sound of cars driving and people talking.

"What is that disgusting thing?"

Voices sounded like taunting. I don't **CARE IF THEY MAKE FUN OF ME!** I will make it through and save Sonic with the last of my strength. If it's the last thing I will do. So be it, he sacrificed everything for me and I will do the same. It hurts… Bear it a while longer… I can do this.

I kept holding onto anything for support. I saw blinding lights and white walls. More voices came…

" Hey little guy! Are you alright?"

I think I made it to the hospital… Just need to get to Sonic's room. I felt the door open and I placed the Emerald in Sonic's hand.

I heard moans sounds like Sonic… Oh no… I hope I'm not too late to save you because I would do anything to save you even if it takes my life for it…

Darkness was the last thing I've seen…

**Hope that POV was alright! ;)**

**Hope you guys like it! =D**


	14. Chapter 14:Leaving With Smiles And Frown

**Hey Guys!**

**WOW school almost starting and I didn't get to update much..**

**Oh well I might stick to a weekly update! So I wish you could vote the poll on which story to update next! =D **

**It will help a lot since I'm pretty clueless now! XD**

**HAPPY 2013! And late Christmas! XD**

**Sorry I had holidays with my family! =p**

**Thanks So much!**

**I was surprised by the number of reviews I saw! 0.0**

**I have never gotten that many in a very long time!**

**THANKS SO MUCH! I FEEL MORE MOTIVATED NOW! ^.^**

**Gift the fox, Cookies, Ashuradahedgehog, Autumn, Guest, Guest, Riyuki Miyoto,sonictailsbros,shadica225, Kitty In Boots, A Tale with Ears, Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, Chaosthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, PerkyTommy, Zari Thorn96, Lord Kelvin, Guest and doylewells!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 14: Leaving With Smiles and Frowns**

Tails slowly awakened. He was wrapped with bandages all over, having injuries from his head to his legs. He was covered with bruises and cuts. He also had some broken bones. The orange fox was treated after the nurses found him unconscious beside Sonic's bed. The poor fox nearly didn't make it. Tails found himself in a room on a bed covered with a baby blue blanket. Tails climbed out of bed and struggled to get up but he finally managed to stand on his own two feet. Suddenly he remembered Sonic! Did he save him?

This fact made Tails rush out of his room and ran into Sonic's room. Sonic was still lying on the bed but he doesn't have an oxygen mask anymore and also no longer was put on drip. There was a Chaos Emerald on his bandaged chest with his hand on top of it. His heartbeat was normal and he was no longer moaning in pain. Tails smiled. It worked! He survived! Tails was so relieved but suddenly a crowd of people came in, pushing Tails out of the way but he left the room to watch what was going on.

It looks like a red echidna, pink hedgehog and a black hedgehog. They looked worried and the pink hedgehog sat on chair and held Sonic's hand.

"Oh Sonic! How did you end up this way?!" Amy cried.

"He's holding a Chaos Emerald!"Knuckles yelled.

"Hmmm... it seems to be healing him since he is so used to using this energy." Shadow said.

" Really? I thought it was hard to find one?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Well I guess some crazy nurse or doctor manage to do it but still... It would be impossible to find one without some sort of tracking device." Shadow simply concluded.

"Oh well never mind that! They saved Sonic and that's what matters most!" Amy said.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog started moaning and he started shifting around saw this and started to observe Sonic closely. The blue blur started to open his eyes slowly but he shut them due to the blinding lights. He made another attempt and his vision was blur but came back to a sharp clear sight. He first saw everyone, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy screamed while giving him the death hug.

Sonic tried to push Amy away but she was glued to him.

" Amy? "

Sonic was confused as he was surrounded with his friends. Amy finally let go of him.

"We heard the news that you were injured badly when we returned to town so we made our way here as fast as we could but you seem to be fine. That's a relief." Knuckles said with a sigh.

"Welcome back to the world faker. But it makes me wonder. What caused you to get injured so badly?" Shadow asked with curiosity.

Sonic started to piece it all together and after that question. Then he remembered. Tails! Where is he now?

A nurse came in and smiled as she saw Sonic awake.

" What a relief! You are alive! Oh thank goodness that little fox brought the emerald!" The nurse said with a relief and took down notes.

"Little fox? Emerald? Sonic said.

Sonic noticed that he held an Chaos Emerald; a light blue emerald. He lifted up the emerald and stared at it.

He wondered. Did Tails bring this emerald and save my life?

" Yes he was with you the whole time and after he vanished and later came back with the emerald. He was in a bad condition but he is alright now."

Tails smiled at the nurse compliment but he was mostly smiling that Sonic was alright. Tails started to step back and make his way out the door. Knowing he would be a threat to Sonic if he stays. He was upset for leaving his brother and friend but it's for the sake of both of them. He managed to contain it and walked away.

At that very moment Sonic realise who it is and he saw an orange figure by the door that left. The speed demon quickly jumped out of bed but he closed his eyes from the pain. He struggled to stand and his friends and the nurse tried to pry with him to stay in bed. He ignored the pleads and pushed himself up. Sonic deliberately tripped again onto the floor but manage to run out the door.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried as he saw his little brother leaving.

The fox turned and widened his eyes. He had tears forming in his eyes. It was painful to leave him but to see or hear him, would make him shed a tear.


	15. Chapter 15: Never Torn Apart

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the long update! It's been really hard for me these days... And that resulted me having a cold and it's really making me feel tired! :(**

**But I'm back and I hope there's no OOC or lack of description! :D**

**Once again thanks for the motivation! ;) I feel inspired! Thanks to you!**

**An idea belonged to Kitty In Boots! :) Meeting everyone part! :3**

**Thanks my reviewers!**

**Gift the fox, Cookies, Ashuradahedgehog, Autumn, Guest, Guest, Guest, Riyuki Miyoto,sonictailsbros,shadica225, Kitty In Boots, A Tale with Ears, Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, Chaosthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, PerkyTommy, Zari Thorn96, Lord Kelvin, Guest and doylewells!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,  
LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Never Torn Apart**

**Play the Song *I Thought I Lost You By Miley Cyrus and John Travolta* ( Shaunatheboss idea)**

It was quiet in the hospital hallway and Sonic and Tails were still staring at each other. Tails moist blue eyes showed that he wanted to cry. He quickly turned and made his way to the exit. Sonic ran and grabbed his hand.

"Tails! Where are you going?" Sonic asked sadly.

Tails was crying and trembling. He glanced back who smiled gratefully at him.

"I had to leave, You nearly died because of me and I can't stand to see you like that! I though I lost you and I was praying every single day that you'll live! And you did and I'm very happy! B-but I can't and I want you to be safe even if I'll be alone and sad again! " Tails cried and tears stream down his face.

Sonic was surprised and very touched by his words. He never had anyone save his life before as he was always by himself ever since his uncle been robotised and never seen again. Sonic grinned at that thought and turned Tails around so they can meet eye to eye. Tails teary eyes made Sonic sad. The truth was that Sonic never wanted Tails to leave. Sonic pulled Tails into a hug and hugged him tightly.

"Tails... I can't believe you'll go this far for me you saved my life like I saved yours!You sacrificed everything and made me laugh like nobody ever did before. You look so wonderful they way you make inventions and how you can merely fly with two tails. Your smile makes me happy and I never had a family since... Since forever. I love you as my brother Tails and nothing is going to change that. I want to...to adopt you and protect and take care of you with our everlasting joy. I want to shield you from the darkness. I love you for being just the way you are. I won't let you leave Tails! Not after everything we've been through!" Sonic said while Tails was crying tears of joy.

"S-sonic I wish to be with you too... I was so scared that I'll be alone again." Tails sniffled from his crying.

"I'm here Tails and we'll never be torn apart even if the world comes crashing down. I'll be with you forever." Sonic said with tears forming in his eyes.

Tails started to hug Sonic tighter. Everyone was watching Shadow, Knuckles and Amy. They smiled at the brothers hugging each other, knowing nothing can ever tear them apart...

The Next Day...

Sonic and Tails were back home and how they pay the hospital fees was Tails building a computer that can check patient stats. Tails was in the basement still inventing the machine while Sonic just came back from his morning run. He gave a yawn and handed Tails breakfast which was as usual a Chilidog.

"Don't you ever get bored of Chilidogs Sonic?" Tails said as he sweat drop.

"Never! It's my favourite! What did ya expect?" Sonic shrugged and smiled cockily.

Sonic came closer to see how Tails was doing.

"How's the machine comin' along?" Sonic asked.

"Its going great! I'm nearly done since I worked on it yesterday!" Tails replied gleefully.

The machine looked portable and small like a touchscreen phone but it had many buttons and wires attached to it, completely capable for emergencies. Then Amy, Knuckles and Shadow came to visit. Shadow was often reluctant to care but Amy dragged him along by calling him heartless.

"Hey guys! What you doing here?" Sonic greeted as he noticed the gang coming.

"I just wanted to check if you're alright! Besides you gotta visit the doctor in a weeks time to make sure your recovered properly! Did you forget that?" Amy's said.

"Just dropped by to check too but I can't leave the master emerald for long!" Knuckles said proudly as crossed his arms.

Shadow was still silent but noticed Tails tinkering.

"How's you're newfound brother anyway?" Shadow asked casually.

" Oh! he's doing fine! Just being the little inventor as always!" Sonic said while rubbing Tails head.

"Hey cut that out!" Tails cried as he struggled.

"Awww! You two just look adorable together!" Amy squealed.

Sonic blushed and Tails looked at them with curiosity.

"Are these your friends?" Tails asked.

"They are! Thats Amy, Knuckles and Shadow!" Sonic said while pointing at them individually.

"Nice to meet you Tails!" Amy greeted.

"Nice to see ya!" Knuckles said happily.

"Greetings Tails" Shadow casually replied.

"Haha Wow you sure have a lot of friends!" Tails said whole scratching the back of his head.

They chatted for a while and later left at the evening after a few squeals from Amy. They were still concerned but they looked fine so they left after that in the evening just to be sure that Sonic felt alright. While Tails still worked on the machine.

"Phew! What a day! I wonder if Tails finished the machine yet?" Sonic sighed as he closed the door.

Sonic quickly ran down to the basement to check on Tails, the machine was completed but the fox wasn't there. It was just an empty seat with the invention proudly standing on the table. Sonic fretted and quickly ran upstairs to check the bedroom. Sonic opened the door but he wasn't there. It was a neatly arranged bed. Sonic eyes widened in disbelief. T-Tails was missing...


End file.
